


Una apuesta es una apuesta

by alittlelittleotter



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 You Only Die Once, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelittleotter/pseuds/alittlelittleotter
Summary: Sonny decide que es momento para que Clay pague la apuesta que hicieron en Irán, así que se van de compras y a pagar la apuesta en el estacionamiento de la base. Que Jason esté allí para verlo es solo mera coincidencia, nada más.
Relationships: Jason Hayes & Ray Perry, Jason Hayes/Clay Spenser, Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Una apuesta es una apuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno gente, esta es la primera vez que escribo aquí, a pesar de usar esta página para cualquier ship desde hace mucho tiempo. Debo decir que me decepciono que no hubiese más fanfic de estos dos acá, igual que nunca pensé que mi primera vez escribiendo aquí será de esta pareja, así que ya saben, no sé si les guste, y espero comentarios sobre la ortografía y eso, lo agradecería infinitamente si lo hacen, espero sus opiniones y que lo disfruten, es una idea que me dio vueltas por días y tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema y esto salió, como dije, espero lo disfruten y que estén teniendo un buen día.

Día libre, ningún plan, Clay decidió que sería un buen día para comportarse como un estadounidense promedio y ver televisión hasta que le doliesen los ojos, comer comida hecha en casa y dormir hasta que le doliese la cabeza. Excelente plan, sin fallos, los ingredientes ya comprados, guardados y el de camino al sillón a completa la primera parte del plan, hasta que escucho como golpeaban su puerta.

_Espero que sea mi vecina buscando a su gato o alguien iba a salir con el ojo morado del edificio._

Se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y vio por la mirilla, no era su vecina. Era Sonny.

Suspiro, sopeso por unos segundos ignorarlo y hacer que no estaba en casa, pero luego pensó que si Sonny luego lo llamaba y no contestaba, iba a tener 5 SEALs 10 minutos después en su puerta y esa puerta abajo si no daba señales, para luego una bronca en conjunto por asustarlos. Volvió a suspirar y se fue por la vía fácil.

Abrió la puerta.

"Qué quieres Sonny". Clay pregunto antes de siquiera terminar de abrir la puerta, para luego apoyarse en el marco, con los brazos cruzados.

"Qué con esa actitud chavalín". Sonny paso, sin saludar y sin siquiera apartar suavemente a Clay, simplemente paso, como siempre. "Es muy temprano para andar con esa cara".

"Son las dos de la tarde". Se defendió después de ver el reloj de su pared.

Sonny lo desestimo con una seña. No era una buena excusa.

"Todavía es temprano, pero tranquilo, el tío Sonny te vino a alegrar el día".

"Te vuelves a llamar tío Sonny y te echo por la puerta". Le amenazo sin fuerza. Sonny solo sonrió, burlón.

"Te quiero ver intentarlo rubiales".

Vio a Sonny ir directo a su nevera y sacar una cerveza sin preguntar, parece que se iba a quedar, adiós a su plan. Volvió a suspirar y cerró la puerta detrás de él y se fue a sentar al sillón, esto iba a ser largo.

"¿Y bien? ¿A qué viniste?".

Tuvo que esperar para que Sonny terminase de darle un generoso sorbo a su bebida, después de eso y que este se limpiase la boca con la manga, respondió.

"Bueno chico, te acuerdas de Irán".

Clay levanto una ceja y asintió, sin entender todavía para donde se dirigía Sonny.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos antes de que la misión se complicase?".

Clay frunció el ceño, intentando recordar a que se refería, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. Sonny lo dejo pensar unos segundos hasta que vio que Clay todavía no lo resolvía y suspiro, para algunas cosas el niño realmente era muy lento.

"¿Recuerdas la apuesta?".

La transición de confusión, realización, para terminar en esa mueca de "joder" simplemente fue el mejor momento para el día de Sonny. Sonrió son suficiencia y le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

"Veo que ya te acuerdas".

Clay acentuó la mueca. "Hubiera deseado que tú también te olvidases de ella".

"Pues no tienes suerte chico, vengo a cobrar es apuesta hoy".

Otra mueca, Clay se frotó el mentón y miro para otro lado. Realmente no quería. 

"¿Tiene que ser hoy?".

"Mm-mh". Murmuro con la boca en la lata de cerveza afirmativamente. "Si chico, de esta no te salvas"

Clay bufo, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y agacho la cabeza. Era verdad, realmente no podía escapar de la apuesta, así que no tardó mucho en rendirse, se levantó con otro suspiro y fue a por su chaqueta. "Bien, vamos a acabar con esto".

"Esa es la actitud chico". Celebro Sonny, un último trago a su cerveza y la boto en el tarro de la basura en el camino a la puerta.

Clay volvió con su chaqueta en el hombro, tomo su celular y las llaves en el camino y cerró la puerta en lo que Sonny salió y aseguro la puerta.

* * * *

"¿Y bien, a dónde vamos?". Le pregunto Clay a Sonny, ya en la camioneta y saliendo del estacionamiento de su edificio, Sonny había tomado un taxi hasta el edificio y la moto la dejo en la base.

"Pues para empezar, dirígete al centro comercial más cercano Seis, que nos vamos de compras".

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Clay, sorprendido y confundido, pero aun así cumpliendo con la orden. "¿Para qué quieres ir a una tienda?".

"¿Para qué más Clay?, para comprarte un bikini, obviamente". Le respondió, con un duh implícito en el tono.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Clay.

"No entiendo, pensé que iba a usar el bikini de alguna de tus novias o algo así".

"Oh chico, para nada, no pienso arriesgarme con un bikini que no sea de tu talla, el jefe me mataría si por una apuesta te deja una marca que no sea por el sol".

Clay no entendía que tenía que ver su jefe y por qué a este le importaría pero no pregunto.

"Por lo tanto chico, estamos yendo a comprar algo de tu talla y no te preocupes, esto va de mi bolsillo, es lo menos que puedo hacer".

Clay solo lo miro de reojo con una ceja en alto. "Entonces, gracias por tu generosidad, creo". Le dijo, con una mueca sarcástica.

"Ese soy yo, Sonny el generoso, eres muy afortunado de tenerme niño".

"Y además modesto parece, todo el paquete, una ganga".

"Totalmente".

Clay le dio un codazo a ciegas, Sonny se la devolvió, ambos con una sonrisa. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, hasta que Sonny volvió a abrir la boca.

"Y... chico, ¿cómo es estado, em, desde que rompiste con Stella?".

Clay lo miro de reojo, se había tardado en preguntar.

"Bien en realidad ¿por qué?".

"Bueno, sé que tu corazón no está roto, porque, ya sabes, _eso_ , pero quería saber si ha sido difícil, ya que igual fue una relación que duro bastante".

Sabía a lo que se refería, semanas antes de que Stella cortase con él, ya había procesado y digerido algo que no podía negar por mucho tiempo, algo que en el fondo sabía pero no lo había aceptado hasta hace poco, y esa verdad era que estaba enamorado de su jefe, Jason Hayes, el único hombre al que no podía ni siquiera aspirar a ser algo más que su compañero, amigo, protegido. El que ella cortase con él solo lo hizo más fácil.

Y que Sonny lo supiese era cosa de un descuido en una noche de mucha cerveza, aunque para su sorpresa Sonny lo tomo muy bien, no lo juzgo, ni lo molesto, simplemente lo apoyo en silencio y a pesar de que no era algo de lo que podía hablar cómodamente, lo intentaba, lo que era más de lo que hubiera pedido Clay. Incluso llego tan lejos como para admitir estar más atraído al sexo masculino una noche en un bar cuando una camarera se le insinuó, por lo menos unas semanas después de romper con Stella. Decir que tomo por sorpresa al equipo es un eufemismo, pero esto no lo habían tratado diferente, o por lo menos él no lo noto, aunque ahora lo molestaban cuando un chico le coqueteaba. ¿Y de Jason?, solo recibió una mirada y un choque de botellas, y eso, sinceramente, no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que no había respondido a Sonny cuando esté lo empujo suavemente, se había perdido mucho en sus pensamientos.

"No Sonny, no te preocupes, sí, duele un poco todavía, era una buena amiga, pero no se puede hacer nada". Ya estaban por llegar al centro comercial, solo un semáforo más.

"Me alegro chico que lo estés tomando tan bien". Le felicito Sonny, más aliviado por las respuestas de este. "Entonces, ¿piensas hacer algo con el otro asunto?".

Clay frunció el ceño, confundido. "¿Qué otro asunto?".

Sonny resoplo, dios, este niño sí que era lento. "De quién crees que hablo, Bravo Uno, por supuesto".

Clay solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, Sonny no se conformó con esa respuesta, así que lo volvió a empujar, para que elaborara. Clay rodó los ojos, exasperado, pero respondió, ya entrando al estacionamiento.

"Qué crees Sonny, nada, no pienso hacer nada".

"No niño, no estoy contento, ¿por qué nada? tienes la vía libre, ambos no están en nada, tienes tu oportunidad".

"¿De qué oportunidad hablas?, que ambos no estemos en ninguna relación no hace que mágicamente él esté interesado en mí".

"Pues nunca lo averiguaremos si no te lanzas chico".

"Pues así será Sonny, no pienso arriesgar su confianza en mí diciéndole que lo amo, no me pienso arriesgar, es mi última palabra". Le dijo a Sonny, y para recalcar su punto termino de estacionar, apago la camioneta abrió la puerta, dio un portazo y se dirigió a la tienda sin esperar a Sonny. Sonny rápidamente se bajó y alcanzo a Clay, agarrándolo por los hombros.

"Vamos chico, no te enojes tanto, solo era una idea, pero vale, si estás tan decidido, no puedo hacer nada".

Sabía que no era verdad, volverían a tener esta conversación, como siempre, pero por ahora lo dejo pasar, concentrándose en la tarea actual: encontrar una tienda en donde vendan un bikini de su talla.

Para su sorpresa, no fue muy difícil encontrar una tienda, el problema era que eran dos hombres sin ningún sentido de la moda que no sabían por dónde empezar, estuvieron unos minutos dando vueltas por la tienda, hasta que una dependienta se apiadó de ellos y se acercó a preguntar que necesitaban. Para vergüenza total de Clay, Sonny le dijo la situación a la señorita y le pidió un bikini, literalmente diciendo "que sea sexy y que combine con sus ojos y su cabello". Para más mortificación de Bravo Seis, la chica entendió completamente y lo tomo como un reto personal encontrar el perfecto para él, incluso se metió al probador con Clay para ver cómo le quedaban, ya que Sonny, además de no tener más sentido de la moda que Clay, decidió que prefería ver el bikini mientras cumplía la apuesta que arruinar la sorpresa, así que lo dejo con una exigente chica que no le llegaba ni al hombro que no dudo ni un segundo en ordenarle desnudarse y cambiar de bikini según iba poniéndoselos. En serio, fue como tener una Lisa Davis experta en ropa

Dos horas después y miles de bikinis probados, ya tenían el perfecto para él y estaban en la caja, con el número de la dependienta, que se llamaba Débora por cierto, en el celular de Sonny con la promesa de que le enviaría fotos de Clay luciendo el bikini que con tanto esmero busco, para más vergüenza de Spencer.

****

Llegaron a la base, en un viaje en silencio, estacionándose en el lugar vacío que estaba al lado de la moto que Sonny había dejado temprano.

"Bien chico, yo iré a buscar tus herramientas de trabajo, y tú, a cambiarte".

Clay suspiro, su destino inevitable ahora, simplemente obedeció, saco la bolsa de los asientos traseros de su camioneta, cerró la puerta y se fue derecho al baño más cercano al estacionamiento.

Sonny llamo al celular de Ray mientras veía al chico dirigiéndose al baño a cambiarse. Ray contesto al segundo tono.

"Hey Sonny, ¿qué pasa?".

"Hola Ray, ¿estas con el jefe?".

Ray frunció el ceño, no entendía la pregunta, pero la respondió de cualquier manera.

"Eh sí, estamos en el gimnasio, ¿por qué?".

Ignoro la pregunta. "¿Está contigo ahora?".

Ray miro hacia donde vio desaparecer a Jason, en los vestuarios del gimnasio.

"No, fue a cambiarse, ¿por qué?".

Volvió a ignorar la pregunta. "¿Puedes encontrar una excusa para traerlo al estacionamiento en unos 10 minutos?"

"Si creo que puedo hacerlo, ¿para qué?".

"Navidad adelantada para el jefe, solo tráelo".

Eso no respondía nada, pero de cualquier forma acepto, interesado en saber de qué trataba.

"Está bien está bien, nos vemos".

"Nos vemos". Sonny cortó la llamada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El equipo Bravo no era tonto, varios de ellos se dieron cuenta de las miradas que se daban entre Bravo Uno y Seis, aunque los aludidos no fuesen consientes de estos. Lo que Brock, Trent, Erick y Lisa sospechaban, Sonny y Ray lo sabían. Con la confesión de Clay a Sonny, y lo bien que conocía Ray a su amigo, Jason, era demasiado obvio que estaban interesado el uno en el otro, solo necesitaban un empujoncito, uno que Sonny estaba dispuesto a dar y con fuerza.

_Prepárate jefe, este día se te va a ser especialmente difícil, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

Sonny se rio de su brillante plan, y fue a buscar las cosas para que Clay limpiase su moto. El espectáculo solo estaba por empezar.

****

Se terminó de sacar el sudor en la ducha del gimnasio, después de una mañana con un exhaustivo ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. Había venido a entrenar con Ray en su día libre ya que sus dos hijos tenían compromisos ese día, Emma en una junta con su amiga Hannah y su hijo Michael en una práctica con su equipo de hockey, y prefirió ocupar su tiempo en algo productivo que sentarse en casa a esperar que sus hijos volviesen. 

Estaba en el proceso de terminar de vestirse ahora. Cuando vio a Ray asomar la cabeza al vestidor. Como no lo vio hacer amago de entrar ni hablar decidió preguntar.

"¿Qué pasa Ray? ¿Nos llamaron de emergencia o algo parecido? Era lo único que se le ocurría para que Ray pareciese así de nervioso.

"Eh no, em, solo quería ver cuánto te faltaba".

"Solo ponerme los calcetines y las zapatillas y estoy listo, ¿por qué?".

"Quiero ir a buscar algo a mi camioneta, pero prefiero esperarte para ir juntos y de allí ir al campo de tiro".

Jason lo miro extrañado, no creía necesario que el acompañase a su Segundo, Ray era un niño grande. Le sonrió con burla y le contesto. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres perderte o qué?

Bravo 2 le fulmino con la mirada y bufo, para salir de su vista. "Simplemente apúrate bastardo".

"Vale vale, pero no te enojes, que el que esta apurado eres tú no yo". Decidió no seguir presionando a Ray, debía ser importante o algo así para que lo necesitase a él.

Se terminó de abrochar los zapatos, hecho sus cosas al casillero y tomo el celular de este y cerro con candado, para ir a juntarse con Ray a la puerta de los vestidores. "Listo hombre, vamos a tu auto".

Ray, sin una dirigirle una segunda mirada, dirigió la caminata al estacionamiento de la base, Jason decidiendo no presionar más con el tema.

Mientras tanto, Ray no dejaba de comerse la cabeza, con lo que posiblemente les esperaba en el estacionamiento. _Como lo esté llevando directo a una trampa, Sonny va a ganarse un ojo morado_. Juro, solo le quedaba rezar que no estaba a punto de ser cómplice de una broma.

****

Sonny, después de arreglar todo, ya con la cubeta, el cepillo de dientes y acercar la moto, ahora estaba disfrutando una cerveza en una silla que trajo a la sombra, esperando que Clay o su jefe y Ray apareciesen, lo que fuese primero.

"¡Hey Sonny!". Oh, parece que ganaron los segundos. 

Puso su mejor cara de sorpresa y se levantó, volteándose a la puerta de la base, para saludar con la cerveza en alto a su jefe y a Ray. "¡Hey jefe! que sorpresa verte en la base hoy".

Mientras Jason le daba un abrazo, por la espalda Ray le dirigía una mirada interrogativa, para que Sonny solo le hiciese una seña de que guardase silencio. Ray solo lo quedo mirando, pero no intervino, ya averiguaría de qué trataba esta jugarreta de Sonny.

"Mis hijos no están en casa, así que decidí ser productivo y venir a entrenar". Termino el abrazo y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Sonny, un palmazo que a cualquier otra persona habría mandado a volar. "Ahora Ray y yo venimos a buscar algo a su camioneta y vamos al campo de tiro, ¿nos quieres acompañar y hacer una competencia?".

Sonny le dirigió una mirada a Ray que se podía traducir como "¿No se te ocurrió una excusa mejor?", a lo que Ray le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Sonny volvió a mirar a su jefe y le sonrió.

"Oh jefe, encantado cualquier otro día te patearía el trasero en el campo de tiro, pero hoy tengo algo muy importante de hacer".

"¿Ah sí?". Pregunto Jason, mirando entre sus dos compañeros, sin entender las miradas que se estaban lanzando. Luego preguntaría. "¿Cómo que Sonny, si serias tan amable de explicar?".

"Bueno jefe, tiene que ver con nuestra princesa de ojos azules".

Que Jason haya parecido más interesado al saber ese dato probablemente los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Ray y Sonny, ya que como siempre, el Jefe no se daba cuenta que su atención era más intensa cuando se mencionaba al más joven del grupo. Mientras tanto, Ray estaba medianamente entendiendo a donde iba el asunto, aunque todavía no entendía por completo.

"Oh ¿qué hizo ahora Clay? que yo recuerde no hay ninguna venganza pendiente de tu parte".

"No jefe, nada de venganzas, solo le estoy cobrando una apuesta".

Jason alzo las cejas ¿qué apuesta? "¿Qué apuesta?".

"Pues, ¿te acuerdas del trabajo en Irá...?". Sonny no pudo seguir con su explicación ya que se lograron escuchar algunos silbidos bastantes fuertes de adentro de la base, junto de unos gritos y piropos, lo que desvió la atención de los tres miembros de Bravo hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Jason estaba intrigado, por Sonny y por ese escándalo.

Mientras tanto, Sonny solo sonreía de una manera que a Ray no le traía ningún buen presentimiento.

"Bueno jefe, allí viene la respuesta a tu pregunta".

****

Clay no hizo nada más que suspirar y seguir caminando. Rayos, ni siquiera había salido al sol y ya estaba rojo, lo que solo era clara evidencia de la vergüenza que sentía al usar ese conjunto que la dependienta de la tienda tomo como el más adecuado para él. No podía mentir, que le quedaba espectacular era una total verdad, pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso, aún más cuando no pudo esquivar a la gente del pasillo si quería llegar al estacionamiento para terminar con la apuesta. 

Cuando Clay salió de la puerta de la base, bueno, Sonny debía admitir, que el conjunto que les dio la chica era totalmente espectacular, parece que la chica se merecía un abono de más por el excelente trabajo que hizo.

Pero ver la cara que puso Jason cuando vislumbro a Clay con ese sexy traje de baño verde oliva, que solo tapaba lo justo y necesario, y que graciosamente coincidía con el color de uniforme militar, probablemente el jefe de Bravo estaba teniendo allí mismo un infarto y ellos ni por enterado, si su boca abierta y ojos fijos decían algo.

Sonny sonrió más grande, si es que era posible. _Como dije, y eso que solo estamos comenzando_.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en la cara, Sonny tomo el respaldo de la silla que había traído y la puso detrás de las rodillas de su jefe, para unos segundos después empujarlo a ella, ya que no reaccionaba. Sonny le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo. "Tome asiento jefe, que parece necesitarlo más que yo". Si Bravo Uno se dio por enterado del comentario o el tono de este, no lo demostró, ya que seguía pegado mirando fijamente a Clay, que el darse cuenta de la presencia de otros dos compañeros de equipo como espectadores de su tortura, y para más impresión, Jason, no se acercó más a donde estaban sus compañeros, muerto de vergüenza.

Sonny al ver que Clay no se iba a acercar más, se acercó el, con la cubeta de un lado y la manguera en la otra mano.

"Hey princesa admito que estoy sorprendido, ese traje de baño te queda de maravilla, si puedo decirlo".

"Bastardo, ¿me puedes explicar que hace el jefe aquí?". Clay pregunto, con los dientes apretados, sin saber si esto era una pesadilla o algo parecido.

Sonny se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido. "¿Qué quieres que te diga chaval? Ray y él aparecieron por sorpresa, y no los voy a echar, sería raro si lo hiciese".

Clay le frunció el ceño, no satisfecho con la respuesta, pero sin saber que hacer al respecto ya que su cerebro estaba molido desde que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jason.

Sonny, al ver que el niño seguía sin idea de que hacer, decidió ponerle en movimiento y pasarle las cosas. Levanto ambos brazos con las cosas y los apoyó en el pecho del chico. "Acá están las cosas niño, quiero mi moto bien limpia, y espero que te hayas puesto bloqueador porque creo que vas a tardar un buen rato". Le sonrió, se había paseado con la moto en un par de barriales antes de traerla esta mañana y la había dejado secar toda la mañana. Había arruinado sus pantalones y unas zapatillas, pero valió la pena.

Clay salió de su pánico interno para mirar las herramientas y la moto, para hacer una mueca. Ugh, con el estado de la moto, definitivamente tardaría un mínimo de una hora, lo que sería suficiente para ponerlo como un camarón con su tipo de piel, si no empezaba de inmediato. Suspiro y con un gruñido junto con una mirada fulminante, le arrebato las cosas a Sonny, olvidando momentáneamente su vergüenza. Se dio vuelta gruñendo por lo bajo, insultando de mil maneras a Sonny, cuando este le dio una palmada en el trasero que lo hizo chillar (varonilmente) de la sorpresa.

"Bien limpia dije, princesa". Grito Sonny en medio del cachetazo, para reírse del chillido de Clay. "Ninguna mancha de barro".

El chillido había sacado de su estupor a Jason, que no tenía idea como había terminado sentado y todavía no podía procesado que acaba de ver a Clay en un bikini _minúsculo_.

_Qué. Mierda._

Cuando vio a Sonny acercarse con una sonrisa de suficiencia, no hizo otra cosa que articular su confusión interna con una pregunta. "¿Qué mierda?".

Ray estaba sorprendido, pero de alguna manera se lo veía venir, estas cosas solo se le ocurrían a Sonny después de todo. Solo le quedaba ver a donde les dirigía esto.

Sonny alzo las manos, con una sonrisa. “Dios jefe, ¿todavía no recuerda?”. Quinn llego hasta donde su jefe, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Ray, el que solo le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. “El chico y yo hicimos una apuesta en Irán, antes que todo se fuese al infierno, tenía que comerse unas galletas en menos de 2 minutos, no lo logro, y hoy estoy cobrando la apuesta”. Le da una palmadita al hombro de Jason. “Entonces jefe, que le parece el conjuntito, no es de mi especial gusto, prefiero el rojo, pero debe admitir que el verde oliva le sienta espectacular”.

En realidad la Sonny no esperaba una respuesta, solo estaba recalcando un punto cuando con solo volver a mencionar al chico, Jason aparto su mirada alterada de él para volver a posarla en Clay, que ahora mismo estaba echándole agua a la moto para sacar el barro. Sí, eso lo volvió a dejar congelado y mudo, lo que hizo que Sonny se diese palmaditas mentales por la excelente idea.

“¿Verde oliva?”. Pregunto Bravo Dos, sorprendido. No sabía que Sonny podía ver alguna diferencia entre los colores, para él solo era verde.

Sonny se encogió de hombros en respuesta. “Eso fue lo que dijo la dependienta de la tienda a la que fuimos con el chico”.

Ray asintió, entendiendo.

Mientras tanto Jason no registraba nada de la conversación entre sus compañeros. Nada de nada. Todos sus sentidos, estaban concentrados en una cosa, y era en el chico con el traje de baño _diminuto_ que tenía delante. _Dios santo_ , ¿cómo algo tan pequeño había cavido en un hombre tan macizo como Clay?

Clay estaba concentrado en la limpieza de la moto, momentáneamente habiendo olvidado la presencia de su jefe en su infierno personal, agradeciendo que al menos Sonny le había dejado la manguera y que podía usar eso para hacer un poco más rápido su trabajo. Se tomó un tiempo mojando la moto, con ella y su mano sacando el barro más acumulado, y ya cuando toco empezar a restregar con el cepillo de dientes que le proporciono Sonny, se agacho para tomar el cepillo del cubo y dejar la manguera para llenar este, cuando escucho que alguien se ahogaba a sus espaldas y que alguien empezó a toser como loco, lo que le hizo darse vuelta.

El que Clay se agachase tomo por sorpresa a todos, a Jason porque estaba tan concentrado que cuando vio _más_ de lo que ya veía (el maldito traje de baño tenía un _hilo_ como la parte de atrás) simplemente fue una reacción automática que la saliva se fuese por donde no era y le ocasionase una tos loca, y a para Sonny y Ray que no esperaban que su jefe prácticamente tuviese un ataque por ese simple movimiento. Ambos le dieron palmadas a Bravo Uno, intentando ayudarlo a recuperarse, mientras intentaban no reírse. Dios, eran tan _obvios_.

Clay, al ver a su jefe en un ataque de tos, lo primero que hizo fue sonrojarse, se había olvidado que Jason estaba allí. Y lo segundo que paso, cuando vio que la tos seguía, se preocupó y se quiso acercar a prestar ayuda. Pero la mano alzada de Sonny lo detuvo.

“No pasa nada princesa, lo estamos resolviendo, tu sigue lavando”. Le dijo, siguiendo dándole palmadas en la espalda a su jefe, que ya se estaba recuperando.

Clay los miro preocupado, pero asintió y se dio vuelta, cumpliendo con la orden de seguir con su tarea, aunque ahora plenamente consciente de la presencia de Jason a sus espaldas.

Jason, ya pudiendo respirar bien, aparto las manos de sus compañeros. “Ya estoy bien, ya estoy bien”. Casi se le había salido un pulmón.

Sonny le puso una mano en el hombro. “Dios jefe, pero qué paso con todo ese show, ¿tragaste mal o qué?”. Sabía la respuesta, si la sonrisa de diversión que compartió con Ray decía algo, pero quería escuchar que escusa daría su jefe.

Jason lo miro de reojo, definitivamente no podía decirle que ver en todo su esplendor el trasero de Clay había sido la causa de su ahogo, así que fue por la vía fácil. “Em si, si, trague mal, me agarro por sorpresa”.

Sonny alzo las cejas, miro a Ray. _No se la cree ni usted jefe_. Pero lo dejo ir, dándole otra palmada. “Espero no vaya a pasar de nuevo jefe, ya tenemos mucha audiencia como para que usted haga más show con otro ataque de risa”.

Jason frunció el ceño, sin entender, a lo que Sonny hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando a su alrededor. Jason miro y se dio cuenta, que sí, tenían audiencia, _mucha_ audiencia para su gusto. Habían varios grupos de soldados alrededor, algunos de mujeres, mirando al chico en traje de baño. Eso no lo molestaba mucho, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, era pan de cada día ver a alguien cumpliendo una apuesta en la base. Lo que lo enojo fue que vio a un tipo con celular, y parecía que estaba grabando. Jason vio rojo. Eso sí que no, no iba a permitir que _su_ chico estuviese en la galería de alguien para placer personal, eso sí que no.

No tardo ni dos segundos desde la silla hasta llegar a ese soldado, al cual le quito de un zarpazo el celular de la mano.

“¡Hey, qué cojon…!” el chico no alcanzo ni a terminar de maldecir para cuando vio quien le había quitado su celular, casi mordiéndose la lengua de lo rápido que cerro la boca de la impresión.

Bravo Tres y Dos llegaron corriendo detrás de su jefe, temiendo una pelea, eso definitivamente no iba a hacer feliz a Blackburn si se enteraba que el Jefe Maestro de Bravo se metió en una pelea a puñetazos en la base.

Jason no hizo caso a las manos que intentaron detenerlo, simplemente tirando el brazo atrás esperando que alguno de sus hombres tomase el celular. “Borra el video”. Gruño. Ray tomo el celular.

Clay al escuchar el alboroto se volvió a dar vuelta, para ver que Jason estaba prácticamente pegado a la cara de un pobre diablo que estaba más blanco que el papel. Volvió a intentar acercarse, pero Sonny lo volvió a detener. “¡No pasa nada Clay, tu sigue, ya estamos solucionando esto!”. Le gritó, todavía agarrándole el brazo a Jason para detenerlo y tirando de él. No estaba muy convencido, pero decidió aceptar la palabra de Sonny y volvió a su tarea, aunque cada uno segundos mirando hacia atrás, listo para ayudar si su jefe entraba en una pelea.

Mientras tanto Jason, ahora con la mano en el cuello de la camisa del soldado que se atrevió a grabar a Clay, estaba cantándole unas cuantas al bastardo. “… como te vuelva a ver por aquí me voy a encargar que el resto de tu estadía sea un infierno ¿me oíste?”. Le gruñía en la cara.

El soldado no hizo más que asentir, asustado “En-entiendo, por-por favor suelte-teme”. Tartamudeaba.

Sonny intento apaciguar a su jefe. “¡Ve jefe!, dijo que si, ahora suéltelo antes de que más gente venga, vamos”. Hasta le agarro la mano e intento aflojar dedo por dedo el agarre de acero que tenia se jefe. No consiguió mucho.

Jason se quedó otro rato así, hasta que de un empujón soltó al chico, que cayó como muñeco al suelo. Volvió a gruñir. “Fuera de mi vista”.

No se lo tenían que decir dos veces, se levantó y salió corriendo.

Ray apurado, grito. “¡Hey tu celular!”. Y se lo lanzo. El chico lo atrapo en el vuelo y siguió corriendo, desapareciendo en la entrada de la base.

Jason miro a su alrededor, a toda la gente que estaba junta allí, que ahora lo miraban a él. Gruño como perro rabioso. “¡Qué miran eh!”.

En un dos por tres el estacionamiento volvía a estar vacío, para desconcierto de Clay, que no había podido evitar detenerse y prestar atención cuando vio a su jefe echar a todo el mundo. “¡Qué mierda!”.

Jason, volviendo a tomar conciencia, de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró a donde estaba Clay, el cual ya estaba un poco rojo por el sol, al igual que mojado por el constante uso de la manguera. Eso lo hizo enojar más. Simplemente Clay no podía verse absolutamente _celestial_ de esa manera, solo atraería miradas y no le gustaba para nada eso.

Así que tomo una decisión.

Marcho hacia Clay, zafándose de Sonny y tomando la bolsa donde asumió que Clay metió su ropa y cuando alcanzo al chico, empujo la bolsa en el pecho de este. “Ve a cambiarte”.

Clay lo miro sorprendido, agarrando la bolsa por puro instinto, pero sin moverse, no entendía nada. “¿Qué?”. Miro a Sonny, en busca de una aclaración, pero este solo se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendía nada. Clay volvió a mirar a Jason. “Pero todavía no he terminado de lavar la moto…”.

“Sonny puede terminar de lavarla, tú te vas a cambiar, _ahora_ ”. Jason no estaba pensando claro, simplemente no quería que nadie más viese al chico así, _nadie_.

Clay quería seguir discutiendo, no entendía que pasaba. “Pero…”.

“Clay, si no empiezas a caminar ahora mismo, te voy a llevar yo. _Ve. A. Cambiarte_ ”.

Clay decidió obedecer, ya que por la cara de Jason, lo que decía era una promesa, así que empezó a caminar, mirando a Sonny en todo el camino pidiendo una guía. Sonny sabía muy bien por qué estaba haciendo eso el jefe, pero no era su lugar decirlo, así que solo le hizo una mueca de simpatía.

Jason caminaba justo detrás del chico, listo para partirle la cara a cualquiera que vea dos veces a su novato. Apenas paso al lado de Sonny, ladró un orden. “Sonny, termina de lavar tu moto y recoge todo, vuelvo con el niño y nos vamos”.

Sonny decidió no cuestionarlo, con lo años trabajando para él, sabia cuando era una batalla perdida, así que solo asintió y empezó a arreglar todo.

Ray, cuando vio a Jason y Clay desaparecer en el edificio, se acercó a Sonny y habló. “¿Feliz?”.

Sonny lo miro, lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió. “Si, bastante”.

Ray lo miro incrédulo. ”Sonny, por poco Jason tiene una pelea con un soldado en el estacionamiento, pudo haberle caído una demanda y a nosotros también por eso, ¿y tú estás tan tranquilo?”.

Sonny hizo una mueca despreocupada, mientras tomaba la manguera y terminaba de enjuagar la moto. “Eso no paso al final, así que no estoy preocupado, por lo que para mí, fue una misión cumplida”.

Ray alzo la ceja, inquisitivo. “¿Misión cumplida? ¿Jason llevándose prácticamente a rastras a Clay para ti es una misión cumplida?”.

Sonny murmuro, sin comprometerse. “Mis expectativas no son tan altas, así que si, misión cumplida”

Ray solo lo miro, incrédulo, pero termino suspirando y ayudando a recoger las cosas. A veces no podía entender la mente de Sonny, por no decir nunca.

Mientras tanto, Sonny estaba tranquilo, después de todo, algo había salido bien, que era que Jason había dejado ver su parte posesiva con el chico, lo que para él era un avance comparado con los meses de miradas “disimuladas” que había tenido que soportar, así que si, para él era un éxito que merecía una cerveza.

_Solo espero que el jefe no la agarre conmigo después._

Y mientras lavaba el asiento de su moto, se acordó a último segundo, lo que hizo llevarse la palma hacia su frente, dándose un palmazo. _¡Se me olvido sacarle una foto para enviárselo a la dependienta!_

Solo esperaba que Jason no rompiese el conjuntito de la rabia, tendría que sacar la foto después. Suspiro, frotándose la frente, pero sonrió al recordar la cara de absoluta rabia de Jason. _Si, el plan había sido un total éxito_.


End file.
